


Stranger Things have happened

by CanineR7A7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I think I'm the first one to do this fic, Other, Watching the Show, the characters might be slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: I'm obsessed with 'watching the show' fics.





	1. Intro

When Mike woke up, he wasn’t in his room; it looked like a cinema with couches instead of the usual seats. He turned his head and noticed that he wasn’t alone, his friends and family were in similar states. At first he thought that El was the one who brought them here, but the confused expression on her face derailed that thought.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” A voice yelled from across the room, Mike only needed to see Max stiffen to realise it was her brother.

“Don’t be afraid.” A scratchy voice at the front of the room said. Everyone looked at the front and saw a girl with dark-blonde hair stood at the front: she wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, there were a few leather bands tied around her left forearm.

“Who are you?” Karen asked.

“My name is Twenty-Seven.” Karen and Billy looked confused, but everyone else felt dread sink in. Mike glanced at Eleven and noticed her sad expression.

“Like the number?” Steve didn’t understand what was going on, but usually when they ran into people with number-names they wound up in some kind of trouble.

“Yeah, but you can call me Sev or Skye.” Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

“Are we in trouble?” Mike didn’t have to look to know that was Eleven.

“No.” The girl’s gaze softened.

“Why are we here?” Will asked.

“In my world your lives exist only as a TV show, you are here to watch it.” Mike and his friends started to panic, his mom and Billy didn’t know what they were going to see.

“The show is called Stranger Things.” Everyone walked over to the couches and Mike was surprised when Sev chose to sit next to him and Eleven.

“What? Eleven’s my favourite character.” Eleven smiled shyly at that.


	2. The Vanishing of Will Byers

**Crickets are chirping. We see a shot of the night sky. A caption pops up, “NOVEMBER 6th, 1983/HAWKINS, INDIANA”. The caption fades away. The camera pans down to a government facility. Another caption pops up. “HAWKINS NATIONAL LABORATORY/U.S. DEPARTMENT OF ENERGY’.**

“Why is this important?” Karen looked around the room and noticed the hateful expressions on everyone’s faces (apart from Billy’s), she was even more confused when she saw Jane flinch.

 

**CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY**

**Some lights are flickering. The camera pans down to a door. After a few moments, a man in a lab coat bursts through the door, running. Behind him, an alarm is sounding. Cut to him running through hallways. He eventually reaches an elevator and frantically pushes the button. The elevator begins coming down. He looks back down the hallway and then goes back to pushing the button. The elevator dings and opens. He gets in and pushes the button inside of the elevator. He stands for a moment, breathing heavily. A low growling is heard above him. He looks up and the growling grows louder. As the elevator doors close, he screams and is pulled upwards.**

“The fuck?” Billy’s eyes widen.

 

**CUT TO: EXT. WHEELER HOUSEHOLD**

**A sprinkler is on outside. Cut to a wide shot of the house.**

“Hey Mike, isn’t that your house?” Dustin turned to him.

“Didn’t Sev say that we were watching a TV show about us?” That shut his friend up.

 

**MIKE: Something is coming. Something hungry for blood.**

**Cut to Mike inside the house.**

**MIKE: A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness.**

**It is almost here.**

**The camera shows us Dustin, Lucas, and Will, before switching to a shot showing all four boys around a table. They’re playing Dungeons and Dragons.**

“Of course you’re playing that.” Nancy rolled her eyes fondly.

 

**WILL: What is it?**

**DUSTIN: What if it's the Demogorgon? Oh, Jesus, we're so screwed if it's the Demogorgon.**

“Ain’t that the truth?” Lucas scoffed, ignoring the few confused glances.

 

**LUCAS: It's not the Demogorgon.**

**MIKE: An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber!**

**Mike slams a figurine onto the table.**

**DUSTIN: Troglodytes?**

**LUCAS: Told ya.**

**They laugh. Mike suddenly looks nervous and looks around.**

“Nerds.” Steve laughs.

 

**MIKE: Wait a minute. Did you hear that? That... that sound? Boom... boom... Boom!**

**He slams his hands on the table, startling the other boys.**

**MIKE: That didn't come from the troglodytes, no, that... That came from something else. The Demogorgon!**

**Mike slams another figurine onto the table.**

**DUSTIN: We're in deep shit.**

Everyone (apart from Billy and Karen) smiled at the truth of that statement.

 

**MIKE: Will, your action!**

**WILL: I don't know!**

**LUCAS: Fireball him!**

**WILL: I'd have to roll a 13 or higher!**

**DUSTIN: Too risky. Cast a protection spell.**

**LUCAS: Don't be a pussy. Fireball him!**

**DUSTIN: Cast Protection.**

**MIKE: The Demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering! It stomps towards you. Boom!**

**LUCAS: Fireball him, Will!**

**MIKE: Another stomp, boom!**

**DUSTIN: Cast Protection.**

**MIKE: He roars in anger!**

**WILL: Fireball!**

**Will throws some dice, but they fall off the table.**

“Finally, enough of your nerd shit.” Billy sighed before noticing Skye’s glare. ‘Fuck she’s hot.’

“Thank you.” Billy’s eyes widened, ‘holy shit.’

 

**WILL: Oh, shit!**

**LUCAS: Where'd it go? Where is it?**

**They all get up from the table to search for the die.**

**WILL: I don't know!**

**DUSTIN: Is it a 13?**

Various people face-palmed.

 

**WILL: I don't know!**

**LUCAS: Where is it?**

**DUSTIN: Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!**

**KAREN: Mike! Mike!**

“Was that me?” Karen turned to Skye who just smirked.

 

**LUCAS: Can you find it yet?**

**WILL: No, I can't find it!**

**KAREN: Mike!**

**Karen opens the door to the basement. Mike is at the bottom of the stairs.**

“Welcome Mrs. Wheeler.” Karen smiled at Skye’s comment.

 

**DUSTIN: Oh, my God! Oh, my God!**

**MIKE: Mom, we're in the middle of a campaign!**

**KAREN: You mean the end? Fifteen after.**

**She leaves. Mike runs up after her.**

**LUCAS: Oh, my God! Freaking idiot!**

**WILL: Why do we have to go?**

“Because, school.” Skye snickered.

 

**MIKE: Mom, wait, just 20 more minutes!**

**Mike walks into the kitchen, where his mom is. His dad fiddles with the TV in the background.**

**KAREN: It's a school night, Michael. I just put Holly to bed. You can finish next weekend.**

“Called it.”

 

**MIKE: But that'll ruin the flow!**

**KAREN: Michael I'm serious.**

**MIKE: Mom, the campaign took two weeks to plan. How was I supposed to know it was gonna take ten hours?**

“Hah, I can spend twelve hours straight playing videogames.” Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Max and Will felt their respect for Sev rising.

 

**KAREN: You've been playing for ten hours?**

**MIKE: Dad, don't you think that 20 more –**

**TED: I think you should listen to your mother. (He hits the TV and groans.) Dang dumb piece of junk.**

“Damn.” Max laughed.

 

**Cut back to the basement.**

**WILL: Oh, I got it! Does the seven count?**

**LUCAS: It was a seven? Did Mike see it? (Will shakes his head.) Then it doesn't count.**

“Cheaters.” Mike scoffed.

 

**The boys get ready to leave. Dustin picks up a pizza box.**

**DUSTIN: Yo, hey, guys. Does anyone want this?**

**LUCAS & WIL: No.**

“Yes.” Twenty-Seven and Eleven said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

 

**Dustin goes upstairs to Nancy’s room with the pizza. She’s on the phone with Barbara.**

**NANCY: Yeah. No, I don't think... Yeah, he's cute. Barb, no, I don't think so. Barb, you're not –**

“Someone has a crush.” Joyce smiled, ignoring Nancy, Steve and Jonathan’s protests.

 

**DUSTIN: Hey, Nancy. There's a slice left if you want it. Sausage and pepperoni!**

**NANCY: Hold on.**

**She puts the phone down and walks over to the door. Dustin smiles. She smiles and closes the door in his face. Cut to Dustin joining the other boys outside.**

“Sorry Dustin.” Dustin just shrugged.

“Please tell me you have one now.” Dustin chuckled before shaking his head at Sev.

“Fuck.”

 

**DUSTIN: There's something wrong with your sister.**

**MIKE: What are you talking about?**

**DUSTIN: She's got a stick up her butt.**

“I do not.” She yelled over the laughter.

 

**LUCAS: Yeah. It's because she's been dating that douchebag, Steve Harrington.**

“Hey!” They both yelled.

 

**DUSTIN: Yeah, she's turning into a real jerk.**

**MIKE: She's always been a real jerk.**

“Sorry.” The two said at the same time.

 

**DUSTIN: Nuh-uh, she used to be cool.**

Nancy smiled at Dustin’s comment.

 

**Lucas, Dustin, and Will begin riding away on their bikes.**

**DUSTIN: Like that time she dressed up as an elf for our Elder tree campaign.**

**MIKE: Four years ago!**

**DUSTIN: Just saying.**

“Why didn’t I hear about this?” Steve smiled; Nancy buried her head in the back of the couch.

 

**LUCAS: Later.**

**Will stays behind for a moment.**

**WILL: It was a seven.**

**MIKE: Huh?**

**WILL: The roll, it was a seven. The Demogorgon, it got me. See you tomorrow.**

“Well that doesn’t foreshadow anything.” The others laughed at Skye’s tone.

 

**As Will catches up with Lucas and Dustin, the garage lights flicker. Mike turns off the lights and heads back inside. Cut to the other boys riding home. Lucas turns into his driveway.**

“I get the feeling El’s gonna show up soon.” El smiled at Lucas’ comment.

 

**LUCAS: Good night, ladies.**

**DUSTIN: Kiss your mom 'night for me. (To Will) Race you back to my place? Winner gets a comic.**

“Boys.” Karen murmured.

 

**WILL: Any comic?**

**DUSTIN: Yeah.**

**Will speeds ahead of Dustin.**

**DUSTIN: Hey! Hey! I didn't say "go"! Get back here! I'm gonna kill you!**

Everyone started laughing.

 

**WILL: (As he passes Dustin’s house) I'll take your X-Men 134!**

**Will continues to speed away. Dustin stops in front of his house, panting.**

**DUSTIN: Son of a bitch.**

Dustin smiles shyly at Joyce’s glare.

 

**Cut to Will continuing to ride. The camera pans to some signs on a fence he passes. One reads, “hnL/HAWKINS NATIONAL LABORATORY/U.S. DEPARTMENT OF ENERGY”. A second reads, “RESTRICTED/AREA/NO TRESPASSING/U.S. GOVERNMENT/PROPERTY”. The light on Will’s bike flickers off. It flickers back on just in time for Will to spot a figure in the road. Will gasps and veers off the road, crashing.**

**He looks up at the road to see the figure turning towards him, with unnaturally long arms. He abandons his bike and runs into the forest. Cut to him reaching his house. He quickly runs inside and locks the door behind him. His dog barks. He looks for his family.**

“What the fuck was that?” Billy leaned forward, no-one bothered to answer him.

 

**WILL: Mom? Jonathan? Mom?**

**He looks out a window and sees the figure approaching the house. He tries dialing 911, but all he receives on the other end is static.**

**WILL: Hello? Hello?**

**He sees the figure approach the front door. His dog continues barking, but backs away. The lock unlocks. Will runs to the shed behind the house, leaving the phone off the hook. He retrieves a shotgun from the wall of the shed and frantically begins to load it. He points it at the door, but after a few moments, hears growling from the back of the shed. He turns around and his eyes widen. The growling turns into screeching. The light in the shed gets brighter and brighter, until it suddenly stops, as does the shrieking. The camera cuts to a shot of the entire shed, now empty. The screen fades to black.**

“Jesus.” Billy leans back, Mike and Nancy ignore the questioning look on Karen’s face.

 

  **CUT TO: INT. HOPPER’S HOUSE**

**We see a child’s drawing of a kid and two adults next to a house. The camera slowly pans over various empty cans and trash to a TV, which is on.**

Hopper sighed sadly when he remembered his daughter.

 

**DONNA: And that's it for News Center this morning. Thanks for joining us. Let's hand off now to Liz at the news desk.**

**LIZ: All right, thank you, Donna. Turning now to local news, we're getting reports of surges and power outages all across the county. Last night, hundreds of homes in East Hawkins were affected, leaving many residents in the dark. The cause of the outage is still unknown. We reached out to Roane County Water and Electric, and a spokesperson says that they are confident power will be restored to all remaining homes within the next several hours.**

**The camera continues panning to Hopper, who is asleep on his couch. Somewhere, a dog barks, waking Hopper. He sighs and looks at his watch. Cut to a shot of the lake, which then pans over to Hopper smoking on his porch. Back inside, he takes a shower, brushes his teeth, smokes some more, takes some pills, drinks some beer, and smokes even more. Cut to him putting on his police uniform, including his holster, his badge, and his hat. As he leaves, the camera pans back to the TV.**

“Our Chief of Police everyone.” Billy flinches when he notices Skye and Jane’s glare. ‘Fucking creepy.’ The two smirked, ‘shit.’

 

**LIZ: In other news, you might wanna stay home tonight or at least pack an umbrella. We turn to everybody's favorite morning weather guy, Charles.**

**CUT TO: EXT. BYER’S HOUSEHOLD**

**JOYCE: Where the hell are they?**

Everyone (apart from Joyce) exchanged confused glances.

 

**Cut to inside the house. Jonathan is making breakfast.**

**JOYCE: Jonathan?**

**JONATHAN: Check the couch!**

**Cut to Joyce searching the couch.**

**JOYCE: Ugh, I did. (She finds them) Oh, got them.**

A few people laughed.

 

**She enters the kitchen.**

**JOYCE: Okay, sweetie, I will see you tonight.**

**JONATHAN: Yeah, see you later.**

**JOYCE: Where's Will?**

Everyone (apart from Karen and Billy) shudder.

 

**JONATHAN: Oh, I didn't get him up yet. He's probably still sleeping.**

**JOYCE: Jonathan, you have to make sure he's up!**

**JONATHAN: Mom, I'm making breakfast.**

Will laughed.

 

**Joyce goes to wake up Will.**

**JOYCE: I told you this a thousand times. Will! Come on, honey. It's time to get up. (She finds that Will isn't in his room) He came home last night, right?**

“yes.” Mike, Will, Dustin and Lucas say before laughing.

 

**JONATHAN: He's not in his room?**

**JOYCE: Did he come home or not?**

**JONATHAN: I don't know.**

**JOYCE: You don't know?**

**JONATHAN: No. I got home late. I was working.**

**JOYCE: You were working?**

**JONATHAN: Eric asked if I could cover. I said yeah. I just thought we could use the extra cash.**

“That’s very thoughtful actually.” Karen stated.

 

**JOYCE: Jonathan, we've talked about this.**

**JONATHAN: I know...**

**JOYCE: You can't take shifts when I'm working.**

**JONATHAN: Mom, it's not a big deal. Look, he was at the Wheelers' all day. I'm sure he just stayed over.**

“Oh yeah, Will how was dinner?” Mike smiled.

“Good.” The boys laughed, joking about it helped him to get over it.

 

**JOYCE: I can't believe you. I can't believe you sometimes.**

“Sorry.” Joyce turned to Jonathan.

“It’s fine, you were stressed.”

 

**Joyce picks up the phone and calls the Wheelers. Cut to the Wheelers eating breakfast, with the phone ringing in the background. Nancy watches Mike pour syrup on his food.**

**NANCY: That's disgusting.**

“I kind of want to try it.” Nancy stared at Twenty-Seven in disgust, Eleven nodded in agreement.

 

**MIKE: You're disgusting.**

**Karen picks up the phone.**

**KAREN: Hello?**

**JOYCE: Hi, Karen. It's Joyce.**

**KAREN: Oh, Joyce, hi.**

**Mike squirts syrup on Nancy's plate.**

**NANCY: What the hell, Mike?**

“I would do that to my dad, but he’d probably like it.” Jim looked at Skye in confusion.

 

**TED: Hey!**

**KAREN: Quiet!**

**TED: Language.**

“English.” Skye stated, everyone laughed.

 

**NANCY: Are you kidding?**

**JOYCE: Was that Will I heard back there?**

**KAREN: Will? No, no, no, it's just Mike.**

**JOYCE: Will didn't spend the night?**

**KAREN: No, he left here a little bit after 8:00. Why? He's not home?**

“Wasn’t that obvious?” Billy deadpanned.

 

**JOYCE: Um, you know what? I think he just left early for... for school. Thank you so much.**

**KAREN: Okay.**

**JOYCE: Bye.**

**KAREN: Bye.**

**Joyce and Jonathan exchange glances.**

**CUT TO: EXT. HAWKINS MIDDLE SCHOOL**

**Mike, Lucas, and Dustin bike to school. They lock their bikes up.**

**MIKE: That's weird. I don't see him.**

**LUCAS: I'm telling you, his mom's right. He probably just went to class early again.**

“Yeah, that’s where I was.” Will rolled his eyes, but the smile showed he was joking.

 

**DUSTIN: Yeah, he's always paranoid Gursky's gonna give him another pop quiz.**

**Two school bullies, Troy and James, approach them.**

“Asshole one and Asshole two.” Dustin sighed.

 

**TROY: Step right up, ladies and gentlemen. Step right up and get your tickets for the freak show. Who do you think would make more money in a freak show? Midnight, Frogface, or Toothless?**

**As he says this, he pushes the boys one by one. James looks pensive for a moment.**

The look on El’s face tells Mike she wants to break Troy’s arm again.

 

**JAMES: I'd go with Toothless.**

**DUSTIN: I told you a million times, my teeth are coming in. It's called cleidocranial dysplasia.**

“Dude, not helping.” Steve sighed.

 

**JAMES: (In a mocking voice) "I told you a million times."**

**TROY: Do the arm thing.**

**JAMES: Do it, freak!**

**Dustin cracks his arms. James and Troy groan and recoil.**

“That’s cool, actually.” Dustin smiled at Sev’s comment.

 

**TROY: God, it gets me every time.**

**Troy and James walk away, pushing the boys as they go.**

**LUCAS: Assholes.**

**MIKE: I think it's kinda cool. It's like you have superpowers or something. Like Mr. Fantastic.**

The boys smile when they remember their friend with actual powers.

 

**DUSTIN: Yeah, except I can't fight evil with it.**

The boy smirks in El’s direction, confusing Billy and Karen.

 

**CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY AT HIGH SCHOOL**

**BARB: So, did he call?**

**NANCY: Keep your voice down.**

**BARB: Did he?**

**NANCY: I told you, it's not like that. Okay, I mean, yes, he likes me, but not like that. We just made out a couple times.**

“Right.” A few people smirk, making Nancy and Steve blush.

 

**BARB: "We just made out a couple times." Nance, seriously, you're gonna be so cool now, it's ridiculous.**

“She is cool.” Dustin and Jonathan state at the same time.

 

**NANCY: No, I'm not.**

**BARB: You better still hang out with me, that's all I'm saying. If you become friends with Tommy H. or Carol –**

“Those assholes, good times.” Steve’s sarcasm causes some laughter.

 

**NANCY: Oh, that's gross! Okay, I'm telling you, it was a one-time... Two-time thing.**

Karen smiled at her daughter.

 

**Inside Nancy's locker is a note "MEET ME IN BATHROOM. STEVE".**

**BARB: You were saying?**

**CUT TO: INT. BATHROOM AT HIGH SCHOOL**

**Nancy and Steve are having a making out session.**

“Gross, we didn’t want the see that.” Mike groans.

“Please, like you and Eleven are any better.” The two blush.

 

**NANCY: Steve**

**STEVE: Mmm-hmm?**

**NANCY: I have to go.**

**STEVE: In a minute.**

“Needy aren’t you Harrington?” Steve ignored Billy’s comment.

 

**The school bell rings.**

**NANCY: Steve. I really, like seriously, I have to go.**

**STEVE:Wait, wait, wait. Let's... Come on, let's do something tonight, yeah?**

**NANCY:Uh No, I can't. I have to study for Kaminsky's test.**

**STEVE:Oh, come on. What's your GPA again? 3.999...**

“Holy Christ.” Skye exclaimed.

 

**NANCY:Kaminsky's tests are impossible.**

**STEVE: Well, then, just let me help.**

**NANCY: You failed chem.**

Dustin scoffed.

 

**STEVE: C-minus.**

“That’s actually decent.” Will comments, Steve stares at him in mock-hurt.

 

**NANCY: Well, in that case...**

**STEVE:So I'll be over around, say, like, 8:00?**

**NANCY: Are you crazy? My mom would not...**

**STEVE: I'll climb through your window. She won't even know I'm there. I'm stealthy, like a ninja.**

“Sure you are.” Steve really needed to find better friends.

 

**NANCY: You are crazy.**

**STEVE: Wait, wait, wait. Just... Okay, forget about that. We can just We can just, like, chill in my car. We can find a nice quiet place to park, and.**

**NANCY: Steve, I have to study. I'm not kidding.**

**STEVE: Well, why do you think I want it to be nice and quiet?**

“Sure.” Billy laughed.

 

**NANCY: You're an idiot, Steve Harrington.**

**She's leaving but then turns around...**

**NANCY: Meet me at Dearborn and Maple at 8:00. To study.**

“Aaw.” Joyce and Karen sigh at the screen.

 

**She leaves as the bell rings, Steve picks up his stuff.**

**Cut to: EXT, POLICE STATION**

**A van arrives at the police...**

**CUT TO: INT. POLICE STATION**

**...and its driver, Chief of Police Jim Hopper , enters the place.**

**FLO: Good of you to show.**

Jim ignores the laughter.

 

**After passing by receptionist Flo, he comes near the table where officers Powell and Callahan are playing cards.**

**JIM:Oh, hey, morning, Flo. Morning, everybody.**

**POWELL: Hey, Chief.**

**CALLAHAN: Damn! You look like hell, Chief.**

“Not the kind of thing you say to your boss.” Joyce laughed.

 

**JIM: Oh, yeah?**

**CALLAHAN: Yeah.**

**JIM:Well, I looked better than your wife when I left her this morning.**

“Nice one.” Kali laughed, Jim had almost forgotten she was there.

 

**FLO: While you were drinking or sleeping, or whatever it is you deemed so necessary on Monday morning, Phil Larson called. Said some kids are stealing the gnomes out of his garden again.**

**JIM: Oh, those garden gnomes again. Well, I'll tell you what, I'm gonna get right on that.**

A few people laugh.

 

**Jim picks up a donut and messes with the cards in Powell's hand.**

**FLO: On a more pressing matter, Joyce Byers can't find her son this morning.**

**JIM:Mmm. Okay, I'm gonna get on that. - Just give me a minute.**

**FLO: Joyce is very upset.**

**JIM: Well, Flo, Flo, we've discussed this. Mornings are for coffee and contemplation.**

**FLO: Chief, she's already in your....**

**JIM: Coffee and contemplation, Flo!**

“I need that on a mug.” Skye laughed.

 

**He enters the room, and, due to not paying attention, is surprised by Joyce already waiting.**

**Chief is now typing the file on Joyce's charges as she, clearly nervous, smokes for relief.**

**JOYCE: I have been waiting here over an hour, Hopper.**

“Hopper, don’t you know it’s wrong to keep a lady waiting.” He resists the urge to flip Karen off.

 

**JIM: And I apologize again.**

**JOYCE:I'm going out of my mind!**

**JIM: Look, boy his age, he's probably just playing hookie, okay?**

**JOYCE:No, not my Will. He's not like that. - He wouldn't do that.**

**JIM:Well, you never know. I mean, my mom thought I was on the debate team, when really I was just screwing Chrissy Carpenter in the back of my dad's Oldsmobile, so...**

“Too much information.” Steve groaned.

 

**JOYCE:Look, he's not like you, Hopper. He's not like me. He's not like most. He has a couple of friends, but, you know, the kids, they're mean. They make fun of him. They call him names. They laugh at him, his clothes...**

**JIM:His clothes? What's wrong with his clothes?**

“I like how that’s the part he focuses on.” Lucas laughed.

 

**JOYCE: I don't know.Does that matter?**

**JIM:Maybe.**

**JOYCE: Look, he's... He's a sensitive kid. Lonnie... Lonnie used to say he was queer. Called him a fag.**

**JIM: Is he?**

**JOYCE:He's missing! Is what he is.**

**JIM: When was the last time you heard from Lonnie?**

**JOYCE:Uh, last I heard, he was in Indianapolis. That was about a year ago. But he has nothing to do with this.**

“Unless he gained the ability to teleport.” Dustin joked.

 

**JIM: Why don't you give me his number?**

**JOYCE: You know, Hopper, he has nothing to do with this. Trust me.**

**JIM: Joyce, 99 out of 100 times, kid goes missing, the kid is with a parent or relative.**

**JOYCE:What about the other time?**

**JIM: What?**

**JOYCE: You said, "99 out of 100." What about the other time, the one?**

“They get taken to an alternate dimension.” Dustin states it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not your fault.” Mike murmurs when he notices the glazed look in El’s eyes.

 

**JIM: Joyce.**

**JOYCE: The one!**

**JIM: Joyce, this is Hawkins, okay? You wanna know the worst thing that's ever happened here in the four years I've been working here? Do you wanna know the worst thing? It was when an owl attacked Eleanor Gillespie's head because it thought that her hair was a nest.**

“Can’t really say that anymore.” Joyce laughed. Karen and Billy were very confused.

 

**JOYCE: Okay, fine. I will call Lonnie. He will talk to me before he talks to...**

**JIM: What, a pig?**

“Did he just insult himself?” Billy laughed.

 

**JOYCE: A cop! Just find my son, Hop. Find him!**

**Cut to HAWKINS LAB, EXT**

**Cars arrive at the research facility. From them, emerge a team of scientists carrying briefcases, including...**

**SCIENTIST: Dr. Brenner.**

**...who shakes this scientist's hand.**

“Pappa?” El murmurs fearfully, Mike wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“These dicks?” Lucas growled.

 

**Cut to HAWKINS LAB, INT**

**BRENNER: This way, gentlemen. The entire east wing will be evacuated within the hour. We've sealed off this area following quarantine protocol.**

**The team of scientists, including Dr. Brenner, suit up in protective suits, grab guns and flashlights, and go down an elevator, where they proceed to the quarantined underground subsystem. There, they find strange biologic growth spreading - originating from a mysterious fracture in the wall.**

“The fuck is that shit?” Billy yells, not noticing the guilty expression on Jane’s face.

 

**SCIENTIST: This is where it came from?**

**BRENNAN: Yes.**

**SCIENTIST: And the girl?**

**BRENNAN:She can't have gone far.**

El shivers and Mike tightens his grip. Everyone who knows what happened glances in her direction.

 

**A growl is heard from the growth as we...**

**Cut to FOREST**

**...see two bare feet walking along the dry leaves. As they stop, the camera pans up to a young girl dressed in a hospital gown, with a completely shaven head. Then we cut to her point of view.**

Everyone is looking at Jane at this point.

 

**Cut to BENNY'S BURGERS, EXT**

**She's watching Benny Hammond, owner of the local burger joint, leaving through the back door to put garbage in the can outside. As he walks back, the girl is pensive.**

**Cut to BENNY'S BURGERS, INT**

**The girl enters the back door, passes by the pantry, and gets to see Benny serving a costumer.**

**BENNY: All right, and one more.**

**Hey, Ben. What do you think about that, uh**

**BENNY: Hey, I don't know.**

**-I don't know.**

**I don't know, 37 points per game average - Thirty-seven now, but**

**\- Mr. Basket.**

**The girl enters the kitchen, eventually appearing by a basket of fries, which she starts to gobble. Benny eventually notices her...**

**BENNY: Hey! Come here!**

“RUN!” The boys jokingly yell at the screen, El starts to relax.

 

**...and she grabs the basket and tries running away, before Benny gets her just as she's about to leave through the door she came in.**

**BENNY:Hey, come here! You think you can steal from me, boy?**

**He then takes a look at the kid he just caught**

**BENNY: the girl,What in the hell?**

“I’m lost.” Billy leans back in his seat.

 

_(Sorry, the transcript I found didn’t always mention the character names and I couldn’t access my Netflix account for some reason)._

**Remember, finish chapter 12 and answer 12.**

**3 on the difference between an experiment and other forms of science investigation.**

**This will be on the test, which will cover chapters 10 through 12.**

**It will be multiple choice with an essay section.**

**So, did it come? Sorry, boys.**

**I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it came.**

**Yes!**

**The Heathkit ham shack.**

**\- Whoa.**

**\- Ain't she a beaut?**

**I bet you can talk to New York on this thing.**

**Think bigger.**

**\- California?**

**\- Bigger.**

**Australia? Oh, man! When Will sees this, he's totally gonna blow his shit.**

**Lucas!**

**Sorry.**

“I keep forgetting this show is set in the past.” Everyone turns to Skye.

“What year is it for you?”

“The end of 2017.” Skye laughs at the exclamations of ‘holy shit.’

 

**Hello, this is Mike Wheeler, president of Hawkins Middle AV Club.**

**What are you doing?**

**Hello, this is Dustin, and this is the secretary and treasurer of Hawkins Middle AV Club. Do you eat kangaroos for breakfast?**

Steve barks out a laugh.

 

**Sorry to interrupt, but, uh, may I borrow Michael, Lucas and Dustin?**

**JIM: Okay, okay, okay. One at a time, all right? [points to Mike] You. You said he takes what?**

**MIKE: Mirkwood.**

“Is this Dungeons and Dragons shit?” Billy ignores the glares.

 

**JIM: Mirkwood?**

**MIKE: Yeah.**

**JIM: Have you ever heard of Mirkwood?**

**CALLAHAN: I have not. That sounds made up to me.**

**LUCAS: No, it's from Lord of the Rings.**

**DUSTIN: Well, The Hobbit.**

**LUCAS: Who cares?**

**DUSTIN: He asked!**

**LUCAS: [mocking]"He asked!"**

**MIKE: Shut up, guys!**

“Mike would be me in this situation.” Mike laughs at Sev’s comment.

 

**JIM: Hey, hey, hey! What'd I just say? Shut up. One at a damn time. [to Mike] You.**

**MIKE: Mirkwood, it's a real road. It's just the name that's made up. It's where Cornwallis and Kerley meet.**

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Nancy face-palmed.

 

**JIM: Yeah, all right, I think I know that.**

**MIKE: We can show you, if you want.**

**JIM: I said that I know it!**

“Someone didn’t drink enough coffee.” Skye laughed.

“What gave it away?” Jim deadpanned.

 

**MIKE: We can help look.**

**DUSTIN: Yeah.**

**JIM: No.**

**[the boys protest]**

**JIM: No. After school, you are all to go home. Immediately. That means no biking around looking for your friend, no investigating, no nonsense. This isn't some Lord of the Rings book.**

“You say that now.” Lucas states knowingly.

 

**DUSTIN: The Hobbit.**

**LUCAS: Shut up!**

**\- Hey!**

**JIM: Stop it! Do I make myself clear? Do I make myself clear?**

**MIKE: Yes, sir.**

**\- Yeah.**

“Cue flashback.” Skye’s comment was confusing for a few seconds.

 

**Ring-a-ding-ding! Anybody home?**

**Password?**

**Uh, Rada Radaga Radagast?**

**Yeah.**

**You may enter.**

“Kids.” Jim snorts.

 

**Thank you, sir.**

**So, guess what? I got off early and Ta-da! Poltergeist.**

**I I thought I wasn't allowed to see it.**

**I changed my mind.**

**As long as you don't have nightmares for a week.**

“You have an awesome mom.” Joyce smiled at Skye’s comment.

 

**No, I won't.**

**I don't get scared like that anymore.**

“You say that now.” Lucas repeats his earlier comment.

 

**Oh, yeah? Not even of clowns?**

**No.**

**What about my witch?**

**\- No.**

**Mom**

**\- Ooh**

**\- I'm not five anymore.**

“Don’t remind me.” Joyce exclaims dramatically, making Karen laugh.

 

**\- But Will Byers**

**\- I'm going to cook you up in my**

**\- Stop.**

**That's so stupid.**

**Mom!**

**Will?**

**\- Will?**

**\- Will? Will?**

**\- Will?**

**\- Will!**

**\- Will!**

**\- Will? Will! Where are you?**

“Dude.” Dustin laughed.

 

**Geez.**

**Your parents forget to feed you? Is that why you ran away? They, uh They hurt you? You went to the hospital, you got scared, you ran off, you wound up here, is that it? All right.**

“He has no idea.” Mike sighed.

 

**I'll give this back, all right? And you can have as much as you want.**

**All right? Maybe even some ice cream.**

**But you gotta answer a few of my questions first, all right? We got a deal? All right, let's start with the easy stuff.**

**All right? My name's Benny.**

**Benny Hammond.**

**See? Like this.**

**Here.**

**I got you.**

**Don't worry.**

**It's okay.**

**Nice to meet you, yeah.**

“Retard.” Billy scoffs.

“Fuck off Billy.” Max growls, Mike and El glance thankfully in her direction.

 

**And you are? Eleven? What's that mean? What's it mean? –**

**No.**

**\- Well, I'll be damned.**

**She speaks.**

**"No"? No, what? All right.**

**I guess no more food, then.**

**Eleven.**

**Yeah.**

**What's it mean?**

**Eleven.**

‘There is something seriously wrong here.’ Karen thought as she glanced at the girl in her son’s arms.

 

**All right, then.**

**Here you go.**

**Take it easy, take it easy.**

**Yeah, look, all I know is that she's scared to death.**

**Yeah, I think maybe she's been abused or kidnapped or something.**

**Yeah, it'd be great if someone would come by.**

**Yeah, we're at 4819 Randolph Lane.**

**Yeah, Randolph.**

“He doesn’t know how right he is.” Lucas sighed, everyone (apart from Billy) looked sadly in Jane’s direction.

 

**Will Byers? Will! Will Byers? Come on, kid! Will? Hey! I got something.**

**\- That his bike?**

**\- Yeah, he must have crashed.**

**You think he got hurt in the fall?**

**Not so hurt he couldn't walk away.**

“If only they knew.”

 

**Bike like this is like a Cadillac to these kids.**

**He would've walked it home.**

**get off work if I win.**

**Oh, Friday I'm supposed to but we will cover whatever the damages are to your property.**

**\- It's just, um - That's for sure.**

**Is Lonnie there? - Lonnie isn't here right now.**

**\- Can you please - I told you, Lonnie's not here.**

**\- Who is this? - His girlfriend, Cynthia.**

**\- Cynthia.**

**\- Who the hell is this? - Cynthia, this is Joyce.**

**\- Who? - Lonnie's ex-wife.**

**\- I really need to speak to him - Lonnie's not here.**

**\- Can you please put**

**No!**

**\- Why don't you call back later?**

**No, not later. Now!**

**Can**

**\- Bitch!**

A few people laughed.

 

**\- Mom.**

**\- What?**

**\- You have to stay calm.**

“I would be Jonathan in this situation.” Skye stated. ‘Is she gonna be doing this all day.’

“Yes.” Billy’s eyes widened, ‘fuck.’

 

**Hey, you've reached Lonnie.**

**Leave a message and I'll holler right back at ya.**

**Lonnie, some teenager just hung up on me.**

**Will is is missing.**

**I don't know where he is.**

**I need I just need you to call me back, please, just Damn it! Damn it! Mom? What? Cops.**

“Nice timing.”

 

**\- It was just lying there? - Yeah.**

**Cal? - Did it have any blood on it, or - No, no, no, no, no Phil? If you found the bike out there, why are you here? - Well, he had a key to the house, right? - Yeah.**

**So maybe he came home.**

**You think I didn't check my own house? I'm not saying that.**

**\- Has this always been here? - What? I don't know.**

**Probably.**

**I mean, I have two boys.**

**Look at this place.**

Karen nods sympathetically.

 

**You're not sure? Hey.**

**Hey, what's up with this guy, huh? Nothing, he's probably just hungry.**

**Come on.**

**\- Hey!**

**\- Jesus! What are you, deaf? I've been calling you.**

**What's going on? Hello?**

**\- Are you sure you're okay, Chief?**

**\- Listen, I want you to call Flo.**

**I want to get a search party together, all right? All the volunteers she can muster.**

**Bring flashlights, too.**

**Hey, you think we got a problem here? We should be out there right now.**

“They didn’t think of this sooner?” No one bothered to answer.

 

**We should be helping look for him.**

**We've been over this, Mike.**

**The chief says - I don't care what the chief said.**

**\- Michael! We have to do something.**

**Will can be in danger.**

**More reason to stay put.**

**\- Mom!**

**\- End of discussion.**

Karen didn’t think she’d like where this was going.

 

**So me and Barbara are gonna study at her house tonight.**

**\- That's cool, right?**

**\- No, not cool.**

**What? Why not?**

**Why do you think? Am I speaking Chinese in this house? Until we know Will is okay, no one leaves.**

**\- This is such bullshit.**

**\- Language.**

**So we're under house arrest? Just because Mike's friend got lost on the way home from**

**\- Wait, this is Will's fault?**

**\- Nancy, take that back.**

**\- No!**

“Siblings.” Dustin scoffed. Mike, Nancy, Lucas and Max all nodded their agreement.

 

**\- You're just pissed off 'cause you wanna hang out with Steve.**

**\- Steve?**

**\- Who is Steve?**

**\- Her new boyfriend.**

“Am not.” Steve and Nancy say at the same time blushing.

 

**\- You are such a douchebag, Mike!**

**Language! Nancy, come back.**

**Come back! It's okay.**

**It's okay, Holly.**

**Here, have some juice, okay? You see, Michael?**

**\- You see what happens?**

**\- What happens when what?**

**I'm the only one acting normal here! I'm the only one that cares about Will!**

**That is really unfair, son.**

**We care.**

**\- Mike! - Let him go.**

**I hope you're enjoying your chicken, Ted.**

A few people look at the Wheeler’s in sympathy.

 

**What did I do? Hey! What'd I do?**

Karen sighs.

 

**\- Will!**

**\- Will Byers! Will! Will, we're here for you, bud! He's a good student.**

**\- What?**

**\- Will.**

**He's a good student.**

**Great one, actually.**

**I don't think we've met.**

**Scott Clarke.**

**Teacher, Hawkins Middle.**

**Earth and biology.**

**I always had a distaste for science.**

**Well, maybe you had a bad teacher.**

**Yeah, Ms.**

**Ratliff was a piece of work.**

**Ratliff? You bet.**

**She's still kicking around, believe it or not.**

**Oh, I believe it.**

**Mummies never die, so they tell me.**

“This conversation feels awkward.” Kali states, Jim makes a sound of agreement.

 

**Sarah, my daughter Galaxies, the universe, whatnot She always understood all that stuff.**

**I always figured there was enough going on down here, I never needed to look elsewhere.**

**Your daughter, what grade is she? - Maybe I'll get her in my class.**

**\- No, she, uh She lives with her mom in the city.**

**Thanks for coming out, Teach.**

**We really appreciate it.**

**\- She died a few years back.**

**\- Sorry? His kid.**

Jim ignored the looks of pity the others sent him.

 

**Lucas, do you copy? It's Mike.**

**\- Lucas? - Hey, it's Lucas.**

**I know it's you.**

**And say "over" when you're done talking so I know when you're done.**

**Over.**

**I'm done.**

**Over.**

**I'm worried about Will.**

**Over.**

**Yeah.**

**This is crazy.**

**Over.**

**I was thinking Will could've cast Protection last night, but he didn't.**

**He cast Fireball.**

**\- Over.**

**\- What's your point? Over.**

**My point is he could've played it safe, but he didn't.**

**He put himself in danger to help the party.**

**Over.**

**Meet me in ten.**

**Over and out.**

“Nerd speak gives me a headache.” Billy groans.

 

**What are you doing here? I told you on the phone, I'm under house arrest now.**

**\- I figured we'd just study here.**

**\- No.**

**No way.**

**Oh, come on.**

**I can't have you failing this test.**

**So just bear with me.**

**What'd I tell you? Ninja.**

“Sure.” Dustin laughed.

 

**You like that ice cream, huh? Smile looks good on you.**

**You know, smile? All right.**

**You just sit tight.**

**Whoever it is, I'll tell 'em to go away real quick, all right? Yeah, yeah, yeah - Hey, can I help you?**

El buries her head on Mike’s shoulder, she knows what happens next.

 

**\- Hi, you must be Benny Hammond.**

**I'm afraid I am.**

**I'm afraid we're closed for the evening, too.**

**\- So try back tomorrow morning.**

**\- Connie Frazier.**

**Social Services.**

**Ah, Social Services.**

**My apologies.**

**I didn't expect you so soon.**

**\- That's a heck of a drive.**

**\- Not too bad this time of night.**

**Hey, listen, I I haven't told her that you're coming yet.**

**I didn't want her running off again.**

**She's a tad skittish.**

**\- Children I work with usually are.**

**\- Right, right.**

**\- So, where is she? - Right.**

**She's in the kitchen.**

**\- Come on up.**

**I'll introduce you.**

**\- Thank you.**

**Sorry again for trying to turn you away there.**

**\- It's fine.**

**\- You know, it's funny.**

**Your, uh, voice sounds different on the Ah, man.**

“HOLY FUCK.” Billy yells, Karen pales. Everyone else exchanges looks and gazes sadly at Jane.

 

**This is it.**

**Hey, guys.**

**You feel that? - I think maybe we should go back.**

**\- No.**

**We're not going back.**

**Just stay close.**

**Come on.**

**Just stay on channel six.**

**Don't do anything stupid.**

**Hey, guys, wait up.**

Karen sighed, she should’ve expected that.

 

**"Which polymers occur naturally?" Starch and cellulose.**

**Mmm.**

**"In a molecule of CH4, the hydrogen atoms are spatially oriented - towards the centers of" - Tetrahedrons.**

**Wow.**

**Jesus, how many of these did you make? You said you wanted to help.**

**How about this? How about How about every time that you get something right, I have to take off an item of clothing.**

**But every time that you get something wrong - Uh, pass.**

**\- Oh, come on.**

**\- Come on.**

**\- No.**

**\- Come on.**

**It'll be fun.**

**\- No.**

**"During fractional distillation, hydrocarbons are separated according to their" Melting point.**

**Ooh, it's boiling points.**

**That's what I meant.**

**Yeah, that's not what you said.**

**\- No.**

**\- No? Oh, do you need Do you need help, or No.**

**Steve.**

**Steve, come on.**

**What? Are you crazy? My parents are here.**

**That's weird, I don't see them.**

**Was this your plan all along? To to get in my room and then - get another notch on your belt.**

**\- No.**

**Nancy, no.**

**I'm not Laurie, or Amy, or Becky.**

**You mean, you're not a slut.**

**That's not what I'm saying.**

**You know, you're so cute when you lie.**

**Shut up.**

**Bad Steve.**

**Bad.**

**Don't do that to Miss Nancy.**

**NANCY: You're an idiot, Steve Harrington.**

**STEVE: You are beautiful, Nancy Wheeler.**

**"Compared to the rate of inorganic reactions, the rate of organic reactions is generally"**

Steve and Nancy try to bury their faces in the backs of their couches.

 

**Jonathan, wow.**

**You took these? These are great.**

**Wow, they really are.**

**\- I know I haven't been there for you.**

**\- I've been working so hard and I I just feel bad.**

**I don't even barely know what's going on with you.**

**All right? I am sorry about that.**

**Hey, what is it? What is it, honey? - Nothing.**

**\- Tell me.**

**Tell me.**

**\- Come on.**

**You can - No.**

**It's just I should've been there for him.**

**No.**

**Oh, no.**

**You can't do that to yourself.**

**This was not your fault.**

**Do you hear me? - He is close.**

**\- I know it.**

**I I feel it in my heart.**

**You just have to You have to trust me on this, okay?**

**\- Yeah.**

**\- Oh, look at this.**

**Look at this one.**

**Look at this one.**

**\- I mean, that's it, right? - Yeah.**

**That's it.**

**That's the one.**

**Hello? Hello? Lonnie?**

**\- Dad?**

**\- Hopper? Who is this? Will?**

**\- Will?**

**\- It's Will? Mom, it's Will? Who is this?**

**\- What have you done to my boy?**

**\- What? What? Give me back my son! Hello? Hello, who is this? Hello? Who is this? Mom, who was it? Who was it, Mom? - It was him.**

**\- Look at me, Mom.**

**Was it Will? - Yes.**

**\- What did he say? He just breathed.**

**He just breathed.**

**\- And was someone else there?**

**\- I**

**\- Mom, who was there? Who was it?**

**\- It was him.I know it was his breathing.**

**I know it was his breathing.**

“I’m just getting more confused.” Billy sighed.

 

**Will!**

**\- Will!**

**\- Byers! I've got your X-Men 134!**

**DUSTIN: Guys, I really think we should turn back.**

**LUCAS: Seriously, Dustin? You wanna be a baby, then go home already!**

**DUSTIN: I'm just being realistic, Lucas!**

**LUCAS: No, you're just being a big sissy!**

**DUSTIN: Did you ever think Will went missing because he ran into something bad? And we're going to the exact same spot where he was last seen? - And we have no weapons or anything?**

**MIKE: Dustin, shut up.**

**DUSTIN: I'm just saying, does that seem smart to you?**

**MIKE: Shut up. Shut up. Did you guys hear that?**

“And Mike meets the love of his life.” Mike and El blush.


	3. The Weirdo on Maple Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It's hard to find a good transcript.

**Is there a number we can call for your parents? Where's your hair? Do you have cancer? Did you run away? - Are you in some kind of trouble? - Is that blood? - Stop it! You're freaking her out! - She's freaking me out! I bet she's deaf.**

“Let her breathe.” Nancy laughed.

 

**Not deaf.**

‘Who the fuck talks like that?’ Billy furrowed his brow.

 

**All right, that's enough, all right? She's just scared and cold.**

Karen smiled at her son on the screen.

 

**Here, these are clean.**

**Okay? No, no, no! Oh, my God.**

**Oh, my God.**

**\- See over there? - That's the bathroom.**

**Privacy.**

**Get it? You don't want it closed? No.**

**Oh, so you can speak.**

Billy laughed under his breath.

 

**Okay, well Um, how about we just keep the door just like this.**

**\- Is that better? - Yes.**

“Can you be any more in love?” Steve teased, Mike and Eleven blushed.

 

**\- This is mental.**

**\- At least she can talk.**

**She said "no" and "yes.**

**"Your three-year-old sister says more.**

Karen frowned at that, ‘who raised this child?’

 

**She tried to get naked.**

**There's something seriously wrong with her.**

The boys grimaced, remembering the truth of that statement.

 

**\- Like, wrong in the head.**

**\- She just went like I bet she escaped from Pennhurst.**

**\- From where? - The nuthouse in Kerley County.**

**\- You got a lot of family there? - Bite me.**

**Seriously though, think about it.**

**That would explain her shaved hair and why she's so crazy.**

**Why she went like She's an escapee is the point.**

“She kind of is.” Billy deadpanned, remembering her appearance in the first episode.

 

**She's probably a psycho.**

**\- Like Michael Myers.**

“Who?” El frowned at Mike.

“I’ll tell you later.” El nodded and turned back to the screen.

 

**\- Exactly! We should've never brought her here.**

**So you just wanted to leave her out in that storm? Yes! We went out to find Will, not another problem.**

“Sorry El.” Lucas winced; he didn’t remember being that cold.

 

**\- I think we should tell your mom.**

**\- I second that.**

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Karen turned to her son who just smiled sheepishly in response.

 

**\- Who's crazy now? - How is that crazy? 'Cause, we weren't supposed to be out tonight, remember? - So? - So if I tell my mom and she tells your mom and your mom - Oh, man.**

**\- Our houses become Alcatraz.**

“I believe that’s your answer.” Skye laughed, the scratchiness of her voice had almost disappeared.

 

**Exactly.**

**We'll never find Will.**

**All right, here's the plan.**

**She sleeps here tonight.**

**\- You're letting a girl - Just listen! In the morning, she sneaks around my house, goes to the front door and rings my doorbell.**

**My mom will answer and know exactly what to do.**

“I don’t remember that happening.” Karen half-laughed half-sighed.

 

**She'll send her back to Pennhurst or wherever she comes from.**

**We'll be totally in the clear.**

“Thank whatever God exists that didn’t happen.” Dustin sighed dramatically, Mike agreed with him.

 

**And tomorrow night, we go back out.**

**And this time, we find Will.**

Will smiled at his friends’ determination.

 

**Here you go.**

**This is my sleeping bag.**

**You really think she's psycho? Wouldn't want her in my house.**

**Mental.**

Dustin and Lucas sighed.

 

**Hey, um, I never asked your name.**

**Is that real? Sorry, I've just never seen a kid with a tattoo before.**

“Why does she keep flinching?” Karen thought she knew, but hoped she was wrong.

 

**What's it mean? Eleven? That's your name? Eleven.**

“Who calls a kid that?” Billy scoffed, not noticing the hostile glares on everyone’s faces.

 

**Okay.**

**Um, well, my name's Mike.**

**Short for Michael.**

**Maybe we can call you "El.**

**" Short for Eleven.**

**Um, well, okay.**

**'Night, El.**

**'Night, Mike.**

“Day one and you already love her.” Mike blushed at Nancy’s comment.

 

**All right, Mom.**

**Breakfast is ready.**

**\- What? No, be careful of the poster.**

**\- Yeah, okay.**

**All right.**

**\- I can't eat.**

**\- I just need you to eat, Mom.**

**Listen.**

**Listen, the Xerox place opens in, like, 30 minutes.**

**\- Yeah.**

**\- And I don't want you to go alone No, I know.**

**I told you, I got it.**

**so I'm gonna have Karen take you, 'cause I should be here.**

**\- Okay.**

**\- We need to make, what, 200, 300 copies? - How much is a copy? - Yeah, okay.**

**\- Okay, Mom.**

**Mom.**

**\- Ten cents? - If we Ten cents - Mom.**

**Mom.**

**Mom! You can't get like this, okay? - I'm sorry.**

Jim and Karen smiled sadly.

 

**I'm sorry.**

**\- No, it's okay.**

**We've been waiting six hours.**

**I know.**

**I came as soon as I could.**

**Six hours.**

**A little bit of trust here, all right? We've been searching all night.**

**Went all the way to Cartersville.**

**\- And? - Nothing.**

“Have you tried the alternate dimension yet?” Dustin joked at the screen, Jim rolled his eyes.

 

**God.**

**Flo says you got a phone call? Oh, yeah.**

**Storm barbecued this pretty good.**

**\- The storm? - What else? You're saying that that's not weird? No, it's weird.**

**Can we, like, trace who made the call? Contact the No, it doesn't work like that.**

**Now, uh, you're sure it was Will? Because Flo said you just heard some breathing.**

**No.**

**It was him.**

**It was Will.**

“How- I’m not even gonna ask.” Billy rubbed his eyes.

 

**And he was scared.**

**And then something It was probably just a prank call.**

“That would be fucked up.” Max stated, everyone else agreed with her.

 

**It was somebody trying to scare you.**

**\- Who would do that? - Well, this thing's been on TV.**

**It brings out all the crazies, you know.**

The party laughed at that.

 

**False leads, prank calls, uh No, Hopper, it was not a prank.**

**It was him.**

“Was it?” Will just nodded his head.

 

**\- Joyce.**

**\- Come on, how about a little trust here? What, you think I'm I'm making this up? I'm not saying that you're making it up.**

**All I'm saying is it's an emotional time for you.**

**And you think I don't know my own son's breathing? Wouldn't you know your own daughter's? - You hear from, uh, Lonnie yet? - No.**

“Sorry.” Joyce turned to Hopper who just smiled in understanding.

 

**It's been long enough.**

**I'm having him checked out.**

**Oh, come on! You're wasting your time.**

**Hey, Hopper.**

**Hopper.**

**Let me go.**

**\- I'm sorry? - To Lonnie's.**

**You know, if Will's there, it means he ran away.**

**And if he sees the cops, he'll think he's in trouble.**

**He'll He'll hide.**

**\- You know, he's good at hiding.**

Jonathan’s jaw clenched.

 

**\- Yeah? Well, cops are good at finding.**

**Okay? Stay here with your mom.**

**She needs you.**

“Understatement.” Joyce murmured.

 

**Slow down, Mike.**

**That's disgusting.**

**Do a lot of studying last night? Yeah, actually, I did.**

**What was your test on again? Human anatomy?**

Steve, Jim, Kali and Billy burst out into laughter.

“That was a good one kid.” Jim wiped at his eyes.

“I see why Jane likes you.” Kali smirked.

 

**Hey, what's going on? Nothing.**

**Hey, you found my supercomm.**

**Pretty cool, huh? I talk to my friends with it.**

**Mostly Lucas, 'cause he lives so close.**

**Signal's pretty weak.**

**Got you breakfast.**

“Thanks Wheeler.” Jim deadpanned when he realised why El liked eggos so much.

 

**So listen, this is gonna sound a little weird, but I just need you to go out there.**

**Then go to the front door and ring the doorbell.**

**My mom will answer and you'll tell her that you're lost and that you need help.**

**But whatever you do, you can't tell her about last night or that you know me.**

**Understand? Really, it's no big deal.**

**We'll just pretend to meet each other again.**

**And my mom, she'll know who to call.**

**No.**

“So that’s what happened to that plan.” Lucas joked.

 

**No? No.**

**No you don't want my mom to get help? You're in trouble, aren't you? Who Who are you in trouble with? Bad.**

**Bad? Bad people? They want to hurt you? The bad people? Understand? Michael, where are you? We're going to be late.**

**\- Let's go! - All right, I'll be back.**

**Just stay here, okay? Stay here.**

Karen knew she wouldn’t like the ending to all this.

 

**Just stay here, okay? Stay here.**

**When was this? Last night.**

**Less than two miles away.**

**\- And the boy? - Still missing.**

**It was my son.**

**I know it.**

**And I I heard something else.**

**Something else? It was like, uh, some kind of animal.**

**I don't know.**

**Just please tell Hop to hurry.**

**Will! Will Byers! Will Byers! - Will! - Will! Hey! Anything? You? No, nothing but a dead phone.**

**Joyce? About one step from falling off the edge.**

**She's been a few steps for a while now, hasn't she? Kid's missing, man.**

**Show a little class.**

**All right.**

**Come on, let's go! We got a lot of ground to cover.**

**The chief and her, they've screwed before, huh? Will! That a "yeah" or did they - Will! - Will! "When alpha particles go through gold foil, they become" - Unoccupied space.**

**\- "A molecule that can" - Hey! - I don't know, I think you've studied enough, Nance.**

**\- Steve - I'm telling you, you know, you got this.**

**Don't worry.**

Nancy and Steve avoided eye contact while everyone smiled at them.

 

**Now, on to more important matters.**

**My dad has left town on a conference and my mom's gone with him, - 'cause, you know, she doesn't trust him.**

Karen and Joyce laughed at this.

 

**\- Good call.**

**So are you in? In for what? No parents? Big house? A party? Ding, ding, ding! It's Tuesday.**

**It's Tuesday! Oh, my God.**

**Come on.**

**It'll be low key.**

**It'll just be us.**

**What do you say? Are you in or are you out? - Um - Oh, God.**

**Look.**

**Oh, God, that's depressing.**

**\- Should we say something? - I don't think he speaks.**

**How much you want to bet he killed him? Shut up.**

Jonathan just sighed.

 

**Hey.**

**Oh, hey.**

**I just I wanted to say, you know, um I'm sorry about everything.**

**Everyone's thinking about you.**

**\- It sucks.**

**\- Yeah.**

**I'm sure he's fine.**

**He's a smart kid.**

**I have to go.**

**Chemistry test.**

**Yeah.**

**\- Good luck.**

**\- Thanks.**

“That was awkward.” Nancy and Jonathan chuckled nervously.

 

**Attention, faculty and students.**

**At 8:00 p.**

**m.**

**tonight, there will be an assembly on the football field in support of Will Byers and his family.**

**All are encouraged to attend.**

**Volunteer sign-ups for search parties are still available in the office.**

Will smiled sadly.

 

**Oh, this is weird.**

**\- He's never this late.**

**\- I'm telling you, his stupid plan failed.**

Lucas scoffed.

 

**I thought you liked his plan.**

**Yeah, but obviously it was stupid, or he'd be here.**

**If his mom found out a girl spent the night He's in deep shit right about now.**

**Hey, what if she slept naked? Oh, my God, she didn't.**

Mike face-palmed.

 

**Oh, if Mrs.**

**Wheeler tells my parents - No way.**

**Mike would never rat us out.**

**\- I don't know.**

**All that matters is, after school, the freak will be back in the loony bin, and we can focus on what really matters, finding Will.**

“Sorry El.” Lucas winced again, he was such a jerk.

 

**You want anything to drink? We have OJ, skim milk What else? Um, we have Oh, this is my living room.**

**It's mostly just for watching TV.**

**Nice, right? It's a 22-inch.**

**That's, like, ten times bigger than Dustin's.**

**\- Pretty.**

“Thanks El.” Nancy smiled.

 

**\- I guess.**

Mike laughed at his sister’s glare.

 

**That's my sister Nancy.**

**And that's baby Holly.**

**And those are my parents.**

**What are your parents like? Do they live close? That's our La-Z-Boy.**

**It's where my dad sleeps.**

**You can try it if you want.**

**Yeah.**

**It's fun.**

**Just trust me, okay? See? Fun, right? Now you try.**

Billy will deny thinking that scene was cute.

 

**Darling, you got to let me know Should I stay or should I go? - You like it? - Yeah, it's cool.**

**All right, you can keep the mix if you want.**

**\- Really? - Yeah, really.**

**All the best stuff's on there.**

**Joy Division, Bowie, Television, The Smiths It'll totally change your life.**

**Yeah, totally.**

Max looked at the screen in jealousy, she wished her and Billy were like that.

 

**I don't want to hear it.**

**This is ridiculous! I'm so sick of your excuses.**

A few people looked sadly in Joyce’s direction.

 

**One day is fine and next is black He's not coming, is he? Do you even like baseball? No, but I don't know.**

**\- It's fun to go with him sometimes.**

**\- Come on.**

**Has he ever done anything with you that you actually like? You know, like the arcade or something? - I don't know.**

**\- No, all right? He hasn't.**

**He's trying to force you to like normal things.**

**And you shouldn't like things because people tell you you're supposed to.**

**Okay? Especially not him.**

Billy nodded in agreement.

 

**But you like The Clash? For real? For real.**

**Definitely.**

**Should I cool it or should I blow? So you gotta let me know Should I stay or should I go? Joyce, I wasn't expecting you today.**

**\- I brought Jeffrey in to cover.**

**\- I'm not here to work.**

**I The storm last night, I I need a new phone.**

**Okay, that looks like $22.**

**56.**

**Uh, yeah, you know, uh I gave Jonathan all my money for for the copies for the posters.**

**Uh, I need an advance.**

**Yes, well, of course.**

**\- Of course.**

**\- Thank you.**

**Yeah, uh, I was thinking, two weeks? Um Yes, I understand, but, you know, I have to pay Jeffrey for covering Donald.**

**I've been here ten years, right? Have I ever called in sick or missed a shift once? I've worked, uh, Christmas Eve and Thanksgiving.**

**I don't know where my boy is.**

**He's gone.**

**I don't know if I'm gonna ever see him again, if he's hurt I, uh I need this phone and two weeks' advance.**

**And a pack of Camels.**

Will smiled sadly at his mother.

 

**\- We're all clear.**

**\- Copy that.**

**Extraordinary.**

**Ready are you? What knows you of ready? His name's Yoda.**

**He can use the Force to move things with his mind, like this.**

**Whoosh! Oh, this is my dinosaur, Rory.**

**Look, he has a speaker in his mouth so he can roar.**

**Oh, these are all my science fair trophies.**

**We got first every year.**

**Except for last year when we got third.**

**Mr.**

**Clarke said it was totally political.**

**You know Will? Did you see him? Last night? On the road? We gotta go.**

“How did she know Will?” All eyes turned to Eleven who just shook her head in panic.

 

**I bought pizza and macaroni.**

**\- Okay.**

**\- Okay.**

**Ted? Is that you? Just me, Mom! - Mike? What are you doing home? - One second! In here.**

**I'll be right back, okay? Please, you have to get in, or my mom, she'll find you.**

**Do you understand? I won't tell her about you.**

**I promise.**

**Promise? It means something that you can't break.**

**\- Ever.**

“Can you two just make-out already.” Steve groaned, not noticing the two blushing.

 

**\- Michael? Please? Pop! Papa! Papa! No! Papa! No! No! No! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa.**

“The fuck?”

 

**I just I don't feel good.**

**I woke up and my head, it really hurt bad, and my throat was all scratchy, and I wanted to tell you, but the last time I told you I was sick - you made me go to school anyway, and - Michael.**

**\- Yeah? - I'm not mad at you.**

**\- No? - No, of course not.**

**All this that's been going on with Will, I can't imagine what it's been like for you.**

**I just I want you to feel like you can talk to me.**

**I never want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me.**

**I'm here for you.**

**Okay? Is there someone else here? No.**

“How did I fall for that?” Karen groaned.

 

**Eleven? Is everything okay? El? - Mike.**

**\- Is everything okay? Are you sure? Promise.**

“Claustrophobic.” Mike sighed, he now regretted doing that.

 

**\- Will Byers! - Will! Whoa, whoa.**

**Careful, careful.**

**I need you alive for the next few days, at least.**

**Oh, hell, I could survive that.**

**What? George Burness made the jump.**

**And he was drunk as a skunk.**

**He did it on a $10 bet.**

**George is a liar.**

**You make that jump from this height, that water turns into cement.**

**Hits you like a ton of bricks.**

**Break every damn bone in your body.**

“Thanks for the mental image.” No one could tell if Skye was joking or not.

 

**Nah.**

**Chief, you copy? Yeah, Flo, talk to me.**

**Hey, Chief, we got a call from over at Benny's.**

**I think you need to get there right away.**

**Ugh, Jesus! Suicide? Mmm-hmm.**

**Missing kid, suicide You must feel like a big city cop again, huh, Chief? Well, I mostly dealt with strangers back then.**

**Benny was my friend.**

Jim and Eleven glanced sadly at each other.

 

**Hello? Yeah.**

**\- Can I help you? - Yeah, is Lonnie around? - Yeah, he's out back.**

**What do you want? - To look around.**

**\- Hey, what do you think you're doing? Hey! - I'll be fast.**

**Hey, Will? Will! Will, you here? Will! Get off! Damn, you've gotten stronger.**

Billy felt his respect for Jonathan rising.

 

**Will someone please explain what the hell is going on? Jonathan, Cynthia.**

**Cynthia, this is Jonathan.**

**My oldest.**

**\- Come here.**

“He shoves you against a wall and then expects you to hug him?” Jonathan just shrugged in response.

 

**\- Get off me, man.**

**\- Are you out of your mind? - Just listen to me.**

**\- You are out of your mind! - She knows about Will.**

**What do you mean she knows about Will? She pointed at him, at his picture.**

**She knew he was missing.**

**I could tell.**

**\- You could tell? - Just think about it.**

**Do you really think it was a coincidence that we found her on Mirkwood, the same place where Will disappeared? - That is weird.**

**\- And she said bad people are after her.**

**I think maybe these bad people are the same ones that took Will.**

**\- I think she knows what happened to him.**

**\- Then why doesn't she tell us? Do you know where he is? Do you know where Will is? -**

Lucas groaned, he’d been such an asshole.

 

**Stop it, you're scaring her! - She should be scared! If you know where he is, tell us! This is nuts.**

**We have to take her to your mom.**

**No! Eleven said telling any adult would put us in danger.**

**\- What kind of danger? - Her name is Eleven? - El for short.**

**\- Mike, what kind of danger? Danger danger.**

“Is there any other kind?” Max deadpanned.

 

**No, no, no! We're going back to plan A.**

**We're telling your mom.**

**No.**

“Jesus Fucking Christ.” Max laughed at Billy’s reaction.

 

**Take a look at this beaut.**

**Should've seen it when I got it.**

**Took me a year, but it's almost done.**

**Really? You want to check up my ass, too? I told you the same thing as I told those cops, he's not here and he never has been.**

**\- Then why didn't you call Mom back? - I don't know, I just I assumed she just forgot where he was.**

**You know, he was lost or something.**

**That boy never was very good at taking care of himself.**

Joyce honestly couldn’t remember why she loved this man to begin with.

 

**This isn't some joke, all right? There are search parties, reporters Hopper's not still chief, is he? Tell your mother she's gotta get you out of that hellhole.**

**Come out here to the city.**

**People are more real here, you know? And then I could see you more.**

“That’s the most amount of bullshit I’ve ever heard.” Billy stated.

 

**\- What, you think I don't want to see you? - I know you don't.**

**See, that's your mother talkin' right there.**

**She even know you're here? Oh, great.**

**So one kid goes missing, the other one runs wild? Some real fine parenting right there.**

“That’s real funny.” The sarcasm was obvious.

 

**Look, all I'm saying is, maybe I'm not the asshole, all right? In case you forgot what he looks like.**

**He's kinda cute, hmm? Maybe I'll trade you in for the younger model? Just doesn't make any sense, Chief.**

**You, uh, notice anything odd about him the last few weeks? No, we're fixin' to go fishing down the Etowah next Sunday.**

**I mean, he was lookin' forward to it.**

**I know that.**

**He got any enemies you might know about? I mean, people who might not want him around? The exes didn't like him much.**

**That's for sure, but nah.**

**\- When was the last time you saw him? - Yesterday.**

**Lunch, same as always.**

**\- Just you and the boys? - Yep.**

**Me and Henry and Well, there was this, uh, this kid.**

Hopper glanced at Eleven.

 

**No kid did this.**

**Kid? What are you talking about? Yeah.**

**At lunch, uh, there was this boy that, uh I mean, he was trying to steal food out of Benny's kitchen.**

**Can you imagine that? This kid what'd he look like? Well, he was about yea high.**

**You know, tiny like.**

**I didn't get a good look at him, though.**

**He was back in the kitchen.**

A few people chuckled.

 

**He look like this? Oh, no, that's That's Lonnie's missin' kid.**

Everyone face-palmed.

 

**No.**

**This was a different kid.**

**This one had really short hair.**

**I mean, it was buzzed nearly down to the scalp.**

**Yeah, well, let's You know, let's forget about the haircut.**

**I mean, if this kid had a buzz cut could it be Lonnie's kid? Well, I I didn't get a good look at him.**

**About the right height, though.**

**I mean, could've been.**

**Yeah, that's Could've been.**

“No, pretty sure I didn’t shave my head.” A few people laughed at Will’s comment.

 

**Because I don't want to go by myself.**

**Barb Barb, it's not rocket science.**

**You just tell your parents you're gonna stay at my place afterwards.**

**No, tell them we're studying.**

Karen sighed.

 

**Nancy! Dinner! Coming! Look, I gotta go.**

**I'll see you in an hour.**

**Something wrong with the meatloaf? Oh, no, I had two bologna sandwiches for lunch.**

**I don't know why.**

**Me, too.**

**\- It's delicious, Mommy.**

**\- Thank you, sweetie.**

**So, there's this special assembly thing tonight for Will at the school field.**

**Barb's driving.**

**Why am I just hearing about this? I thought you knew.**

**I told you, I don't want you out after dark until Will is found.**

**I know, I know, but it'd be super weird if I'm not there.**

**I mean, everyone's going.**

**Just be back by 10:00.**

**Why don't you take the boys, too? - No! - Mmm-mmm.**

“Why didn’t I question that more?” Nancy smiled sheepishly at her mom.

 

**Don't you think you should be there? For Will? Sorry.**

**Spasm.**

**Oh It's okay, Holly.**

**\- It's just a loud noise.**

**\- Nice.**

**Will! Better come out, buddy.**

**Will, where are ya? Hey, you think Earl really saw Will? I mean, what's he doin' with a shaved head? And stealing food from Benny? Tell you what, when we find him, we'll ask.**

**Can't ask a corpse questions.**

“Hey! I’m still alive.” Will yelled at the screen, Hopper laughed under his breath.

 

**Hold up! You got something? - Hey, what do you got? - Not sure.**

**Maybe nothing.**

**I found this.**

**In there.**

**No way a kid crawls through there.**

**I don't know a scared enough one might.**

Hopper and Mike glanced at Eleven.

 

**His brother said he was good at hiding.**

**El? No adults.**

**Just us and some meatloaf.**

**Don't worry.**

**They won't tell anyone about you.**

**They promise.**

**Right? We never would've upset you if we knew you had superpowers.**

“No shit.” Billy barked out a laugh.

 

**Ow! What Dustin is trying to say is that they were just scared earlier.**

**That's all.**

**We just wanted to find our friend.**

**"Friend"? Yeah, friend.**

**Will? What is "friend"? Is she serious? Um, a friend Is someone that you'd do anything for.**

**You lend them your cool stuff, like comic books and trading cards.**

Karen felt sick, what kind of kid didn’t know what a friend was?

 

**And they never break a promise.**

**\- Especially when there's spit.**

**\- Spit? - A spit swear means - you never break your word.**

**It's a bond.**

**That's super important, because friends they tell each other things.**

**Things that parents don't know.**

“That’s partially true.” Nancy laughed.

 

**\- Barbara, pull over.**

**\- What? Pull over! What are we doing here? His house is three blocks away.**

**We can't park in the driveway.**

**Are you serious? Yeah, the neighbors might see.**

**This is so stupid.**

**I'm just gonna drop you off.**

**Calm down, Barb.**

**Come on.**

**You promised that you'd go.**

**You're coming.**

**We're gonna have a great time.**

**He just wants to get in your pants.**

Nancy and Steve blushed when everyone else (apart from Eleven) laughed.

 

**No, he doesn't.**

**Nance seriously.**

**He invited you to his house.**

**His parents aren't home.**

**Come on, you are not this stupid.**

**Tommy H.**

**and Carol are gonna be there.**

**Tommy and Carol have been having sex since, like, seventh grade.**

**It'll probably just be, like, a big orgy.**

**\- Gross.**

**\- I'm serious! All right, well you can be, like, my guardian.**

**All right? Make sure I don't get drunk and do anything stupid.**

**Ugh.**

**Is that a new bra? No.**

**Barb, chill.**

**I'm chill.**

**Hello, ladies.**

“Glad that conversation is over.” Dustin sighed.

 

**You ever feel cursed? You know, the last person to go missing here was in, uh the summer of '23.**

**The last suicide was the fall of '61.**

**When'd the last person freeze to death? Hey, come back inside.**

**Warm me up.**

**Just Just give me a minute out here.**

**What's the weirdo doing? El? Will.**

**Superpowers.**

**Did you see him? On Mirkwood? Do you know where he is? I don't understand.**

**Hiding.**

**Will is hiding? From the bad men? Then from who?**

Karen and Billy leaned forward.

 

**Is that supposed to impress me? - You're not? - You are a clichÃ©, you do realize that? You are a clichÃ©.**

**What with your your grades and your band practice.**

**I'm so not in band.**

**Okay, party girl.**

**Why don't you just, uh, show us how it's done, then? Okay.**

**\- You gotta make a little hole right in - I got it.**

**Yeah, she's smart, you douche! Chug, chug, chug.**

**Chug.**

**Chug.**

**Chug.**

**Barb, you wanna try? What? No.**

**No, I don't want to.**

**Thanks.**

**\- Come on.**

**\- Yeah - Come on.**

**Yeah.**

**\- Nance, I don't want to.**

**\- It's fun! Just give it a - Nance Just Just give it a shot.**

**Okay.**

**So you just - Gnarly.**

**\- Are you okay? - Yeah.**

**\- Barb, you're bleeding.**

**I'm fine.**

**Where's your bathroom? Oh, it's It's, uh, down past the kitchen, to the left.**

**Okay.**

**Thanks.**

**Oh.**

**Oh, my, God! What the hell, Tommy? No! Whoo! Hello? Hello.**

**Who is this? Will? Will, it's me.**

**Talk to me.**

**I'm here.**

**Just tell me where you are, honey.**

**I can hear you.**

**Please.**

**Mom? Will! Yes, it's me.**

**It's me.**

**Where are you? Where are you? Just talk to me Oh, no, no! No! No! Oh, no! No, no No! No! Jonathan? What Will Will Will, is that you? Oh, my God.**

**Oh, God Oh, my God I'm freezing.**

**Hmm well, I hear his mom's room has a fireplace.**

**\- Are you kidding? - Oh, yeah? Okay, well, you know, you are cleaning the sheets.**

**\- You all right? - Yeah.**

**Yeah? Come on, let's get you some dry clothes.**

**Nance! Nancy.**

**Where are you going? Nowhere.**

**Just upstairs.**

**To change.**

**I fell in the pool.**

**Why don't you go ahead and go home.**

**I'll just I'll get a ride or something.**

**Nance Barb I'm fine.**

**This isn't you.**

**I'm fine.**

**Just go ahead and go home, okay? Thanks.**

**Um some privacy, maybe? Oh Yeah, right.**

**Sorry.**

**Steve? Damn.**

**Shut up.**

“Well, that happened.”


End file.
